Timing Is Everything
by Tragediane
Summary: All it took was one mistake and Callen and Sam's partnership faltered on an ops. Hetty devised a plan to bring their partnership back into sync. Rated M. G/Sam Slash.


If you're reading Fractures, here's a light and fun break from that darkfic…

Thanks for the reviews on Partnership Enhancement Training or PET and Risqué Moves. I decided to write a sequel to Risqué Moves. Rated "M." This is part one. Enjoy!

You do not have to read the first or second stories to understand this one, as this is a complete short story in itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated and welcomed.<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Timing Is Everything**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **All it took was one mistake and Callen and Sam's partnership faltered on an ops. Hetty devised a plan to bring their partnership back into sync.

**Category: **Humor/Angst.

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam**

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Timing is Everything<strong>

"Gentlemen, timing is everything," Henrietta Lange scolded, greeting her two lead agents at the gym's entrance.

If they were gonna go by her schedule and that included a dance lesson before work, they were two hours late. "I can explain," Callen reiterated.

"Go on." She nodded.

"We both thought you said the dancing lessons were finished because our ops went smoothly again."

"So I can take you into separate interrogation rooms and come out with the same answers?"

Callen and Sam eyed one another.

"Well, let us get on with the lesson, gentlemen, places and positions please."

They both stood staring at her as if she had acquired two new agents for a team.

"These lessons are mandatory if you want to win the competition."

Their jaws dropped.

"I've entered your team in the NCIS worldwide ballroom dance competition," Hetty announced.

"She's joking," Sam asserted.

Callen glanced at his partner for a moment. Next he studied his supervisor's face. "No, she's not, Hetty's serious, Sam."

"I'm not—"

"Mr. Hanna, you want to win, right?"

"I'm not gonna dance in a competition with a… man." He looked briefly at his partner, the man he just shared a bed with last night.

"Other all male partners and all female partners are entered in the competition."

"There are?" Callen queried.

"Why of course, Mr. Callen, you two are not the only all male team in NCIS."

They both sighed.

What worried Callen was more than that. He knew no other all male teams had shared two intimate, fun-filled, hot lovemaking sessions together in the last twenty-four hours. And their new found closeness showed more each moment they spent with each other.

"Gentlemen, positions please."

They both sighed again, this time in unison. Their pairing off the dance floor revealed even more in that moment, they both blushed.

"Gentlemen, this is nothing to be embarrassed about," Hetty exclaimed, "let's practice for your competition."

"And just where is this competition held," Mr. Callen inquired.

"Paris."

"Paris, Texas?" Sam postulated.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Hanna, Paris, France, of course," Hetty declared.

Callen and Sam stared at their supervisor, their jaws slacked.

"You'll catch more flies—"

"Hetty, when do we have time to—"

"Mr. Callen, your flight and hotel reservations were confirmed earlier this morning by Ms. Jones."

Crap. Callen felt the heat rise again to his face, blushing a deeper shade of red. Everyone on the team knew about this. Oh hell.

"You'll do just fine in the competition, gentlemen, places."

They both started to place their bodies and hands in their respective stances.

"When… is… it?" Sam queried, stumbling over his words.

"This next weekend."

Callen and Sam stopped, their hands in mid-air mirroring each other to perfection.

"We're never gonna live this one down," Callen mumbled.

"You'll both excel at this."

"Damn, that's not what I'm worried about," Sam muttered.

"Me neither." Callen shot his partner a knowing look.

"Think of it as a long needed vacation for your partnership."

The most romantic city in the world. It was gonna be one fuck fest after another not some long needed vacation. Callen imagined in his mind them never leaving their romantic hotel room. He sighed.

Sam sighed.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" Hetty strolled over to the gramophone and placed the needle on the record.

Sam took his partner into his arms, embracing him as if he were his long lost lover.

"Beautiful, Mr. Hanna."

He cracked a half smile. Damn. If Hetty was not in this room with them… He desperately wanted to strip off his partner's clothes right now, lie with him on the gym's floor, and fuck him. Sam needed to get his mind on the dance steps.

"And ready?"

The music began and Sam drew G into him, making love to his fully clothed sexy body.

Callen felt his partner's hard member growing longer in his tight jeans. Fuck. His own body responded to his partner's lust for him. Paris. Fuck. He needed a good vacation. But he knew damn well only one thing occurred in a romantic city such as Paris. He engaged in one of his most sexiest dance moves, raising his right leg high around his partner's waist and pressing his engorged member against Sam's equally engorged member. Callen eyed his partner's sex crazed deep brown orbs. He pushed the dance move further, sliding his right leg slowly down Sam's left leg. His hot engorged member rubbed down the length of his partner's muscular thigh.

Sam gasped and attempted to control his intense sexual urges. He concentrated more fervently on the dance moves. The more he focused on those moves, the more his intense sexual need rose to the surface. The Argentine Tango was gonna be the death knell for his stretched, tight jeans. With each dance move, he rubbed his hard member against G's fully clothed body as they floated across the gym's polished wood floor.

Callen attempted to pull back.

Sam tightened his grip on his partner. "I'm close," he whispered into G's left ear.

"Too close."

"I'm mean… fuck."

"You didn't…"

"I did," Sam divulged, "now I need to go to the little boy's room. I never thought dancing with you could be this stimulating." He felt the heat rise again to his already warm face.

"We need a bathroom break, too much coffee," Callen announced.

"Quickly gentlemen, your practice session awaits."

They rushed out of the gym and headed into the locker room.

Sam grabbed G by the collar and shoved him face first into the closest shower and dressing room. "I'm not finished." He pressed his partner into the shower, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, shoving them down his muscular legs. "You drive me fucking nuts." Sam stripped off his jeans. "Paris, France, here we come."

* * *

><p>Part II to follow…<p> 


End file.
